Friend or Foe (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Freund Oder Verräter"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Mike Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Mike Mitchell Steven Banks Tim Hill |- |'Techical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' Andrew Overtooom |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Paul Tibbitt |''Special Thanks to |Ken Michelle Jay Lender |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Friend or Foe" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Kid #5, Kid #2, Patchy the Pirate Dad SquarePants |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Mr. Pirateson |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Kid #4, Kid #5 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Kid #1, Old Man Jenkins, Male #1, Kid #3 |- |'Jill Talley' |Princess Karen, Girl Fish, Cutomer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mom SquarePants Kid #2, Kid #3, Mama Krabs |- |'Tom Wilson' |Stinky |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Gorilla, Potty |- |'Tom Fountain' |Potty Puppeteer |- |'Kevin Carlson' |Rat Puppeteer |- |'Christian Papalexis' |Potty Puppeteer |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Rocko |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Ian Graham |- |'Character Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Sylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iverson Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Russell Davis |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Nick Gotten Eric Freeman Matt Brown Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Sabre Media Studios, inc. Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Proveded by' |Big Stock Photo inc. |Image Bank Film by Getty Images |Fish Films Inc. |- |'"Rocko's Modern Life" Courtesy of' |Nickelodeon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Friend or Foe Live Action Sequence |- |'Directed by' |Mike Mitchell |- |'Produced by' |Cathy Cambria |- |'Soryboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Tom King |- |'Scene Timing' |Alan Smart |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Tom King Paul Tibbitt |- |'Production Digner' |Kim Killingsworth Jose Lemonnier |- |'Art Director' |Tracy Nejame |- |'Assistant Art Director' |Lita Minger |- |'Wardrobe' |Elaine Mantalvo |- |'Wardrobe Assistant' |Cesar Magana |- |'Meke-Up' |Christy Fisher |- |'Hair Stylist' |Jody Burton |- |'Production Manager' |Craig Gelfand |- |'Production Coordinator' |Geoff Warner |- |'Assistant Production Coordinator' |Aline Robey |- |'Script Supervisor' |Lisa Tomas |- |'Special Effects' |Justin Krauss |- |'Property Master' |Ken Levin |- |'Props Assistant' |Laura Diamond |- |'Production Sond Mixer' |Chris Rich |- |'A-2' |Ron Thompson |- |'Video Control' |Jeff Messenger |- |'Tape Operator' |Stacey Gale |- |'Hand Held Cameras' |Dave Kanchann Steve Garrett |- |'Camera Utuility' |Mrshal Burling |- |'Gaffer' |Mark Adrian |- |'Best Boy Electric' |RJ Allen |- |'Board Operator' |Elena Scott |- |'Electric' |Jeremy Cohen Ashlin Moartes Wes Myland |- |'Key Grip' |John Palato |- |'Best Boy Grip' |Jeff White |- |'Grips' |Kevin Dunn |- |'Construction Coordinator' |Lanny Henson |- |'Production Assistants' |Louisa Stephen Tin Waterman Oliver Garrett Micah Owens Emily Pyatt Ryan Graves Brain Aussitaint |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Episode credits